


A Night of Pleasure

by Alex_Frost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Frost/pseuds/Alex_Frost
Summary: Keith and Allura have a passionate night between them.





	A Night of Pleasure

Keith smiled softly as he walked into the room he shared with Allura, tugging at his tie he sighed as he saw Allura standing in front of her mirror. Walking up behind her had wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning in he kissed his way up her neck causing her to giggle. Reaching her neck he growled softly as he nipped and licked at the junction of her neck and shoulder. Allura moaned softly as she melted into her lover’s arms. This warrior, this paladin of Voltron was hers, and vice Versa. Keith pulled at her straps that held up her dress, as the dress slid down her body so did his hands. Cupping her heaving breasts he licked her neck as he felt their weight, moving his hands down he pushed the dress off her the rest of the way as his hands landed on her hips.

There was no shyness with them no, they’d been lovers for a while, but this was something else, something new. They were finally going to be joined together as man and wife. Moving his hands to her toned stomach he pulled her head to face him as he kissed her deeply. Allura moaned into the kiss as she turned to face her husband, reaching out she pulled his shirt out of his pants and started to slowly unbutton each button. Keith watched her with hooded eyes as he let her open his shirt. As her hands rested on his chest she turned her gaze to meet his.

Reaching up she tugged him down to meet her as she pressed her lips to his hungrily, with a soft growl he picked her up and pinned her to the wall as he took control of the kiss. Allura moaned into the kiss as she pushed his shirt off his muscular chest and started pulling at his undershirt, chuckling softly he raised his arms to help her in removing his shirt. As he pulled his lover close he wrapped his arms around her and unhooked her bra, stepping back he ran his hands over her body, his hands cupping her breasts as he leaned down to take her heavy breast into his mouth.

Allura threw her head back as she held Keith close to her chest, her eyes glowed softly in the dim light as she felt a pleasure she’d never known before. Pulling back Keith stretched her breast to it’s limit as he finally let it go with an audible pop. With a soft growl he switched sides and pulled her other breast deep into his mouth. With a grunt he picked her up and carried her over to her bed, he removed his mouth from her breast as he looked down at her, his eyes glowed softly in the dark. Reaching out he pulled her underwear down and licked his way down her body.

Reaching down he opened her legs and kissed and licked his way towards his goal. As he reached her mound he smirked as hegave her a tentative lick slowly up her slit. Allura swallowed hard as she felt as though her body was pulsing with a raw and powerful energy. Opening her azure eyes she gasped softly when she saw a glow surrounding her lover. Keith gazed at her slit and with a wicked smirk he latched onto it like a starving man at a buffet. After he had his way with his lover he leaned over her and kissed her deeply, his tongue claiming her mouth as his, her body was his, just as he was hers.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” He asked softly as he lined himself up at her entrance. Allura smiled softly at him as she nodded, her eyes reflecting the shared love between the two paladins. Allura closed her eyes as she felt her lover press into her, Keith paused as he looked down at her. “Are you alright? Does it hurt?” He asked as he held his breath.

“No, it doesn’t hurt... not anymore. Please... keep going...” She breathed as she wrapped her legs around him.

“As you wish, my princess.” He breathed softly.

******

“Keith!” Allura screamed as he once more slammed into her, her body arching into her mates thrusts. Keith growled low in his throat as he held himself deeply in his lover. He groaned loudly as he felt himself pulse, releasing his seed deep into his lover. Holding himself rigidly over Allura, Keith panted heavily. Sweat poured off their bodies as he finally let himself fall onto his lover. Kissing her deeply he moved to get off her but paused as she held him close.

“Stay, please.” Allura breathed softly as she pressed a kiss to her lover’s forehead. Keith, too tired to say anything, pulled the cover over them and sighed softly as he nuzzled himself closer to his lover, his face buried in her breasts as sleep finally claimed the both of them.


End file.
